


Rodney/Peter (Grodin)

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, M/M, Scientists in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Rodney/Peter (Grodin)

Peter calibrates the gate functions, connects the life-signs detector to the internal sensor array, initiates a few new long-range sensor sweeps, and makes a new pot of coffee.

Nothing interesting happens.

So he talks to Miko for a while about the puddlejumper maintenance she's supervising, and gets the numbers from Ambrose on intergalactic wormhole formation, and drinks a cup of coffee.

Still nothing interesting.

He checks to see if the long-range sensor sweeps are done yet (they're not). He checks to see if the gate functions need calibrating again (they don't). He thinks about a second cup of coffee.

Then he sighs and leaves the gate room to Chuck and the Marines.

The main lab is chaos: people running everywhere, testing new equipment, coming back from city exploration with more and more new and amazing wonders to share. He makes his way to McKay's office in the back and walks in without knocking; Rodney doesn't notice politeness.

"What, what?" McKay says, looking up briefly from something tiny and glowing and purple. Then he double-takes when he recognizes his interrupter. "Grodin. Aren't you supposed to be in the gate room?"

"We've been here three weeks," Grodin says. "I've got the gateroom figured out. It's boring up there." He sits down on the edge of Rodney's desk and shrugs his shoulders.

"Ah," Rodney says. Complaints of almost any other kind fall on McKay's deaf ears, but complaints about intellectual boredom he always seems to take seriously. "Well, uh, there's a new box of Ancient doodads here. If you want to help me with them." He looks half-hopeful, as if he's offering Peter a gift.

"I'd love to," he says, and brushes a quick, soft kiss against Rodney's temple as he sits down next to him. Rodney blushes a little, and looks away, but Peter can see that he's smiling.

"Quality time, eh?" Rodney asks, rolling his eyes.

"Something like that," Peter answers. He crooks up one side of his mouth, and Rodney smiles back at him hesitantly.

"That's good," Rodney says quickly. "That's, uh, really good. I don't - it's been a long time since, and I don't always think of these things." His brow furrows, and then he leans over and returns Peter's kiss, a sweet little smack against Peter's cheek.

Peter smiles, picks up an Ancient doodad to play with, and lets his thigh press against Rodney's as they work.


End file.
